Hola, cariño
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Cuando Kole es golpeada por el bastón de Mad Mod, termina hablando con el acento británico de ese loco villano y llamando a todos "querido" o "querida". Bueno, a todos menos a Jericho. ¿Por qué? Traducción de un fic de Little Miss Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

_Sí, sigo viva u.u y he regresado con uno de los primeros fics que leí sobre esta pareja y que recuerdo con mucho cariño :3_

 _Espero lo disfrutes :3_

* * *

\- Buen día a todos. -Kole sonrió al entrar en la sala principal. Starfire voló hacia ella.

\- ¡Los más agradables saludos, amiga! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

\- Estoy bien, Starfire. -sonrió Kole y recorrió lentamente la sala con la mirada. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Chico bestia (que había estado jugando videojuegos hasta la una de la madrugada y seguía dormido), los tres niños de los que Raven estaba a cargo (que la habían molestado hasta tarde y estaban durmiendo) y Gnarrk (que dormía en todo caso).

Sus ojos de cobalto cayeron sobre un chico de ojos verdes como una manzana y una guitarra; su nombre era Jericho. Se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¡Waffles para todos!

Cyborg levantó un enorme plato de waffles. Kole tomó dos platos y dos waffles y luego se sentó junto a Jericho y sonrió.

\- ¿Waffle?

Jericho levantó la mirada. Parpadeó un par de veces y tomó el plato. Sonrió en agradecimiento y Kole le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Por nada.

 _ღ ღ ღ_

La alarma sonó.

\- ¡Titanes! ¡Problemas!

Robin les gritó a Starfire, Cyborg, Chico bestia, Raven, Jinx, Kid flash y todos los demás al salir corriendo de la torre.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Viejo!

\- ¿Mad Mod?

\- Así es, mis patitos. -dijo con su acento londinense.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -demandó Robin- Creí que habías dejado la enseñanza. -Mad mod se rió.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice, muchacho! Pero necesitaba fondos para mi nuevo trabajo. -levantó una bolsa de dinero, Raven gruñó.

\- Eres deprimente.

\- ¡Titanes, al ataque!

Todos se abalanzaron a la acción.

Después de algunas docenas de golpes, Mad mod sacó su bastón.

\- ¡Viejo! ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes? -dijo Chico bestia sacudiendo los brazos. Raven lo golpeó en la nuca.

\- Idiota. -Chico bestia meneó las cejas.

\- Sabes que me amas. -Raven tenía una expresión de vergüenza y repulsión en el rostro.

\- Como sea. -su aura oscura envolvió un auto y se lo arrojó a Mad mod.

\- ¡Buen intento! ¡Pero no lo suficiente! -dijo Mod blandiendo su bastón.

\- ¡Hi-ya! -Kole, que se había cristalizado fue lanzada a Mod por Gnarrk. El británico se rió.

\- ¡Lo siento preciosa! -la golpeó con su bastón y se teletransportó lejos de ahí.

\- Al menos fue tan estúpido como para olvidar el cambio. -Abeja levantó el saco de dinero.

\- ¡Amiga Kole! -Starfire voló hacia ella. El resto de las chicas poco a poco se reunió a su alrededor. Kole las escuchó decir su nombre, cada una se iba apagando hasta que ella se desvaneció por completo.

\- ¿Kole?

\- ¿Kole?

\- ¿Kole?

Kole parpadeó con sus ojos azules de cobalto, estaba rodeada por Starfire, Jinx, Raven y Abeja.

\- ¡Hey, niña! -sonrió Abeja.

\- Hola, queridas. -dijo Kole con acento londinense.

\- Hey, ese es mi acento. -Argenta se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Qué? -Kole se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué estoy hablando como británica? -Jinx bufó.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando Mad Mod la golpeó con su bastón?

\- ¿Eso es lo que hizo el bastón? - Starfire miró a Kole.

\- ¿Entonces absorbí el acento?

\- Eso creo. -dijo Raven con voz monótona.

\- Creo que estaré bien, querida. - Kole se puso de pie.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Robin- ¿Agua?

\- Agua sería espléndido, querido.

\- ¿Querido? -preguntó Starfire cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡No me culpes, querida! -dijo Kole levantando las manos.

\- Quizá sea el acento. -sugirió Argenta mirando a Kole.

\- Genial.

* * *

 _Esto ya no es importante, da igual si lo lees o no u.u voy a desahogar mis traumas unu_

 _Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta (lo dudo, en realidad) que esto ya lo había publicado antes y después lo removí. Bueno, esa vez noté que había cometido un error al saltarme algunas líneas haciendo que el capítulo quedara inconcluso y algo confuso, por lo que decidí removerlo y corregirlo... Proceso que al parecer me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado O.O_

 _Bueno, he tenido algunos problemas emocionales que me quitaron todo atisbo de inspiración e interés en alguna cosa convirtiéndolos en pedazos de basura gris sin forma unu incluso me afectó en los trabajos escolares. Cualquier escrito que yo tratara de redactar o cualquier argumento que intentara aplicar terminaba siendo una cosa rara y sin sentido, y así mismo me pasaba con cualquier traducción, drabble, one-shot, fic o línea de rol que intentara redactar, por eso decidí alejarme un poco de todo esto de los fics durante algún tiempo._

 _Creo que ya me repuse, pues las ideas vuelven a llegar a mi, y siento que ya es momento de permitir que esta pequeña historia vea la luz, además de otras que ya tengo listas y que espero poder publicar pronto... Antes de que este vacío oscuro vuelva a inundarme._

 _Sólo espero que haya podido corregir mis errores a tempo y que esta historia en particular no me haya quedado tan mal como creo._

 _Si leíste todo lo anterior, te quiero v3 uvu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia :D_

 _Sólo espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar :s_

* * *

Kole subía las escaleras hacia la azotea arrastrando los pies. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Vio a Jericho tocando su guitarra, sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

\- Hola -sonrió dulcemente- ¿Tocarías algo para mí?

Era raro escuchar a Kole hablar con ese acento londinense, pero de todos modos él se puso a tocar... Aunque a decir verdad, ella no tenía que pedírselo.

\- En serio eres muy bueno... Lo sabías, ¿Cierto? -Jericho se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? -él se encogió de hombros, ella le tocó el brazo.

\- Bueno, a mí me gusta escucharte tocar. -Jericho sonrió y comenzó a tocar algo más.

\- Hey Kole, hola Jericho. -los saludó Robin cuando bajaron.

\- Hola, querido. -Starfire giró la cabeza.- Lo siento querida. -dijo con tono de disculpa- Sigo diciéndoles "querido" a todos, empieza a ser irritante.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dejas de hacerlo? -preguntó Raven monótonamente.

\- ¡No puedo, querida! -Raven frunció el ceño ante la palabra "querida" y regresó a su libro. Kole gruñó irritada y buscó algo qué leer.

 _ღ ღ ღ_

Kole se dejó caer en su nueva cama, compartía una habitación con Jinx, a pesar de que ésta refutó que hubiera preferido estar con Kid flash, quien estaba en la misma que Jericho.

"No te ofendas", le había dicho a Kole y ella le había restado importancia. Según Robin y Cyborg, debían dividirse en hombres y mujeres. Sólo por si acaso.

\- Hola Kole. -Jinx cerró la puerta.

\- Hola, querida. -Sonrió.

\- Sigues con eso de "querido", ¿No? -Kole asintió- Si yo tuviera que vivir con eso, perdería la cabeza. -Kole se rió- Por lo menos tu risa sigue igual.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo, pero quisiera que mi voz volviera a la normalidad. -Jinx se rió.

\- No te preocupes, lo hará. Nos volveremos a enfrentar con Mad mod...

Alguien tocó la puerta y Kole se levantó de la cama de salto.

\- Yo voy. -abrió la puerta- Hola Jericho.

Él se sonrojó y sonrió levemente, luego le entregó el libro que había estado leyendo.

\- Oh, debo haberlo dejado en la sala. -tomó el libro- Gracias.

Él asistió e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Kole devolvió la sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Se giró para encontrar a Jinx con una mirada sospechosa en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? -Jinx dio un brinquito.

\- ¡Ah! -Kole también brincó.

\- Bien... Desde que tienes ese nuevo acento, has estado llamando "querido" a todos. Pero lo raro es que he notado que no has llamado así a Jericho en todo este tiempo.

Kole ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y... Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? -Kole parpadeó y se volvió a sentar.

\- N-no lo sé, querida... ¿Por qué? -Jinx se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? -Kole desvío la mirada. Jinx se llevó una mano a la boca y rió discretamente.- Bueno, sea lo que sea, necesito saberlo. -Jinx se puso las manos en la cadera.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

Kole se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea, querida.

Jinx se rió entre dientes.

\- Siento pena por ti.

 _ღ ღ ღ_

\- Buen día, queridos. -dijo Kole con voz monótona.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Raven- hablas con voz pesada.

Kole suspiró.

\- Sé que sólo he tenido este acento por un día, pero ya estoy cansada. -Starfire le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Está bien, Kole. Todos somos tus amigos.

\- Hasta con tu acento. -añadió Argenta. Abeja asintió.

\- Tienen razón. -abrazó a Kole- Bueno, los titanes Este se dirigen a Ciudad Acero.

Ella, Aqualad, Más, Menos y Veloz recogieron sus cosas.

\- Fue un placer verlos otra vez, Robin. -Abeja se despidió con las manos- Te veo luego, chispita. -le guiñó un ojo a Cyborg antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

\- ¡Que no me llames "Chispita"! -Cyborg levantó los puños. El aire se llenó con el rugido de los cohetes, que pronto se fue apagando. Starfire se rió.

\- La amiga Abeja es muy graciosa, ¿No?

\- Sí. Claro. Por supuesto. -le respondió Cyborg sarcásticamente.

\- Cállate Chispita -la voz de Abeja salió de su comunicador.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo escuchaste eso? -demandó Cyborg.

\- ¿No has visto el botón que planté en tu comunicador? -él sacó el pequeño aparato.

\- Sí. Cyborg fuera.

\- Muy bien, pues. -dijo Raven categóricamente.

* * *

 _DAARRamirez jajaja gracias, reí mucho con tu comentario, creo que tienes razón... Aunque a veces parece que la vida puede ser un poco... Mañosa e_e jajaja bueno no u.u y tienes razón también con eso de que no hay mucho de ellos en español... No entiendo, si son muy tiernos *n*_

 _Hola :3 Sonnatika-san Gracias, espero seguir actualizando pronto n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lamento mucho tardarme tanto en actualizar ;-;_

* * *

Jericho estaba afuera rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados y su cabello rubio se alborotaba con la brisa.

\- ¡Hola! -abrió un ojo, Kole se sentó a su lado. Abrió su otro ojo, luego saludó con una mano y se sonrojó levemente.

\- Es lindo aquí afuera, ¿No?

Asintió.

\- Puedes seguir tocando, Jericho –añadió amablemente. Él sonrió y continuó tocando su guitarra, escuchando a Kole suspirar tranquilamente, luego sintió cómo se apoyó en él. Se estremeció y dejó de tocar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -sonaba triste. Jericho parpadeó antes de volver a tocar y ella bajó la mirada.

\- Oh... -La miró, ella sintió su mirada- No es nada, Jericho. -La miró triste y se acercó un poco a ella para que pudiera volver a apoyarse en él, Kole se sonrojó y sonrió, volviendo a apoyarse.

ღ ღ ღ

\- ¡EL ALMUERZO! -ambos saltaron. Los altavoces de Cyborg sí que funcionaban- ¡Tenemos Hot-dogs y pizza... Y tofu para BB! -añadió.

\- Mmm... Estoy hambrienta- Kole se levantó y Jericho pudo sentir como si su corazón se rompiera. _¿Tenía que irse?_ Ella agarró el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia él- ¿Vienes? -El rubio negó con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros- Bien, te veré después.

Desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró con un _click_. Jericho parpadeó.

Luego de unos minutos Kole regresó con 3 platos y dos vasos, se sentó a su lado y colocó la comida entre ellos.

\- No sabía qué querías, así que traje ambos- el rubio se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, Kole le pasó una soda.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de tocar guitarra? -preguntó antes de darle una mordida a su Hot-dog.

Jericho se escogió de hombros y tomó el suyo. Cuando terminaron con eso, Kole quitó un pedazo de pepperoni de su pizza.

\- Nunca antes había hecho esto.

Jericho ladeó la cabeza pensando _"¿Cómo puede alguien tal dulce y linda como Kole no salir y estar rodeada de más gente?"_. Su pregunta se respondió con lo que Kole dijo después.

\- Gnarrk es un buen amigo, Pero... En realidad nunca ha sido alguien con quien yo pueda hablar. Supongo que no he tenido suerte con los amigos desde que estoy aislada del mundo moderno. -Jericho parpadeó un par de veces. Kole quitó otro pedazo de pepperoni- La verdad nunca he tenido a nadie con quién hablar.

Jericho se mordió el labio y arrancó un pedazo de pepperoni de su propia pizza, Kole se rió.

\- ¿Te gusta? -el rubio asintió- No creí que fueras de los que les gusta el pepperoni.

Él se encogió de hombros. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Kole le pidió si podía tocar algo más.

\- Por favor.

Juntó las manos y lo miro suplicante, pero Jericho ya tenía la guitarra en su regazo y había empezado a rasgar suavemente las cuerdas.

ღ ღ ღ

Eran casi las tres de la tarde. Los brazos de Kole colgaban a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando súbitamente su mano derecha cayó sobre la de Jericho. Ahogó un grito y ambos movieron sus manos sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda de arriba a abajo

Kole desvió la mirada buscando algo de qué hablar.

\- Hum...

\- ¿Kole? ¿Jericho? ¿Están allá arriba? -la voz de Robin retumbó a través de los altavoces, Kole se acercó al receptor.

\- Sí, aquí estamos, querido.

\- Bien, me preguntaba a dónde se habían ido. No los hemos visto desde en la mañana.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, querido. Pero Jericho y yo estamos bien.

\- Muy bien, los volveremos a llamar para la cena.

\- ¡Espléndido!

Del otro lado, Robin guardó su comunicador.

\- Tienes razón, Jinx. Ella le dice "Jericho" a Jericho.

\- Y a todos los demás nos dice "querido" o "querida" -añadió Starfire.

\- Ahora, ¿Por qué será? -preguntó Raven aún leyendo su libro.

\- ¿Quién sabe? -Robin se frotó pensativo la barbilla- Pero debe haber una razón.

Kid Flash chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Mad Mod!

\- ¡Tienes razón! -dijo Robin al comprender- Si alguien sabe qué está pasando, ese alguien debe ser él.

\- Sí, pero ¿Cómo haremos que nos diga? -preguntó Chico bestia. -Tengo una idea...

Robin miró a Raven, los demás siguieron su mirada. Ella dejó de leer su libro.

\- ¿Qué?... -suspiró- ... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 _En realidad ahora no hay razón para el atraso, al principio debía darle prioridad a las tareas y proyectos escolares, ya que estuve en época de evaluaciones y después de terminar con todo eso, me dio como flojera seguir publicando ;n; pero he vulto Bl_

 _No es fácil para mi abandonar el JeriKole por tanto tiempo :3_

 _Sonatika-San, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra leer que ahora te gusta el JeriKole :3 precisamente por eso hago estas traducciones, para que mas personas de nuestro idioma(? conozcan a la pareja :3 Por cierto, creo que nunca te agradecí por haberme mencionado el error que cometí al indicar el idioma de "Buenos días sol"... ._. No sé por qué :'v Pues... Gracias :'v jajaja mejor tarde que nunca -w- si no has escuchado la canción... No está de más que lo hagas, esta bonita :3_

 _Lirio de plata... Creo que sé quién eres -w- ... Pero no sé xD no estoy segura :v mejor no saco conclusiones -w- de todos modos, gracias por leer :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Capítulo nuevo! x3_

 _Y debo decir que tristemente, nada aquí me pertenece de ninguna manera ami, sino a sus creadores originales y propietarios, esto sólo es una traducciones sin fines de lucro -w-_

 _NT: En esta historia, la mente de cada personaje guarda los pensamientos y conocimientos como si fuera una oficina o un almacén: en archivos y carpetas dependiendo del tópico._

* * *

\- No. -Raven estampó el pie en el suelo- No. No. No. No. No. ¡No! ¡No voy a leer la mente de _nadie_! ¡En especial la de Mad mod!

\- Oh, vamos Rae - Chico bestia le dio un codazo.

\- Vamos, amiga Raven. -suplicó Starfire- Tenemos que investigar.

\- O podríamos preguntárselo nada más.

Jinx señaló el monitor donde la imagen de Mad mod parpadeaba en la pantalla, estaba asaltando otro banco.

\- Es un idiota deprimente. -Raven negó con la cabeza y luego ella y el resto de los titanes salieron corriendo.

Robin y Starfire se aseguraron de que Kole y Jericho también estuvieran en la estampida de titanes.

ღ ღ ღ

\- ¿Están de regreso, amores míos? -preguntó divertido Mod. Robin puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mira, tú eres el villano y nosotros somos héroes.

\- ¡Viejo, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta! -dijo Chico bestia agitando los brazos y el lunático sólo se rió.

\- Tal como dijo Robin, soy un villano. ¡Esto es lo que mejor hago! -levantó tres sacos de dinero al decir lo último.

\- ¡RAVEN, AHORA!

La hechicera flotó hacia Mad mod con los ojos cerrados.

\- Azarath metrion... Zinthos... -abrió los ojos y estos resplandecían con una luz blanca. Su espíritu entró en el cuerpo de Mod.

\- Pero ¿Qué?... -fue lo único que todos pudieron escuchar antes de que Raven entrara en él.

Ahí dentro, la pobre hechicera estaba asqueada.

\- Al menos la próxima vez que haga esto, ya sabré dónde buscar. -organizó los pensamientos de Mod en un fichero.

\- Inglaterra... Té... Bizcochos... ¿Bastones mágicos?.. Nunca encontraré nada sobre bastones mágicos.

Avanzaba a tropezones entre los recuerdos hasta que vio uno que le llamó la atención. En él se podía leer " _Bastón mágico_ "

\- Ay, aquí está. -deslizó las hojas hasta que encontró una titulada "Habilidades mágicas" y sonrió- Bingo. -sus ojos escanearon los documentos que tenía en sus manos- Wow... Bueno, esto será una gran sorpresa para Kole.

Se metió la carpeta bajo el brazo y salió de la mente de Mod. Todos estaban comiéndose las uñas y el villano estaba en una especie de trance. Cyborg le dio unos golpecitos en un pie.

\- Bueno, parece que Raven se va a tardar.

Todos suspiraron y se sentaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Hola? -Raven levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Ah! -Chico bestia dio un salto. Raven puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Idiota. Como sea. Kole, tú querrás ver esto.

La empática levantó el archivo y Kole se lo arrebató de las manos.

\- Por nada. -dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Lo siento -murmuró rápidamente la pelirrosada, sus ojos de cobalto azul escanearon el documento y se esancharon de golpe.

Ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Amiga Kole! -Starfire voló hacia ella y Jericho también corrió a su lado. Kole dejó caer el documento con las manos temblorosas.

Jinx se inclinó y lo levantó.

La chica de ojos felinos de color rosa junto con la ojiazul, el verde, el enmascarado, el mitad robot y los demás leyeron el contenido.

\- ¡Ohhh!... Todos miraron a Jericho y Kole los imitó. Él ladeó la cabeza y Kole gimió con su peculiar acento.

ღ ღ ღ

Cyborg apuntaba los ojos de Kole con una linterna iridiscente azul.

\- ¿Kole? -preguntaba- ¿Kole?

\- Imposible. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Es lo que encontré, es el único archivo que hay sobre ese bastón.-Raven miró el documento con Robin y Jinx.

\- Ella tiene razón, yo tampoco puedo hacer nada -dijo Jinx hojeándolo.

\- Eso me recuerda... ¿Alguien le ha dicho a Jericho lo que esto significa? -preguntó Kid flash. Kole ahogó un grito y Cyborg se rió.

\- Ah no. No más "trance zombie" -Kole gimió.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

\- Exactamente lo que dice aquí - Kid flash se aclaró la garganta- " _La persona hechizada deberá aclararle a la persona a quien no llama "querido" que está enamorada de esa persona, de lo contrario no podrá quitarse el acento de la persona que le haya hechizado_."

Debajo de eso, Mod había escrito " _Probar con alguien a primera hora._ "

\- Parece que Kole es el sujeto de prueba- Kid flash le dio la carpeta a Robin.

\- Eso parece. Bueno Kole, parece que vas a tener que decírselo si quieres librarte de se acento.

Ella chilló y huyó por la puerta.

\- Bueno... -dijo Cyborg- ¿Quién quiere queso gratinado?

* * *

 _Cyborg sólo cocina ._. xD_

 _Sonatika-san: No, no hay que negarlo 7w7 jajaja me acosas -w- ... Bueno, no :v_

 _J_ _ajajaja pues sigue leyendo -w- que en serio, hay muchísimos fics muy tiernos :3 ya pronto traeré más, tengo varias traducciones guardadas por ahí -w-_

 _La verdad a mí también se me hizo raro al conocer la pareja, digo, Kole aparece durante un episodio y Jericho sólo tiene apariciones de... ¿15 minutos? xD_

 _Pero ahora no puedo ni imaginarme a ninguno de los dos con nadie mas :3 *inserta corazón, que no los puedo poner aquí :v *_

 _Besos :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes de comenzar, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, debo decir que ni la historia ni ningún personaje me pertenecen, sólo he traducido este fic sin fines de lucro u.u -w-_

* * *

Kole estaba en la calle caminando. Suspiró, el sol la bañaba con su brillo escarlata. Se veía atractiva e inocente, una imagen que una no quiere tener por la noche.

\- ¿Mad mod? -llamó en voz alta- ¿Mad mod? -nada aún. Se hizo bocina con las manos- ¿MAD MOD?

Suspiró.

\- Nunca voy a poder dejar este estúpido acento.

\- No estés tan segura, mi patito

Kole se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Mod estaba de pie en la azotea de un edificio.

\- ¿Cómo me deshago de esto? ¿Cómo puedo romper el hechizo?

Mad mod se rió.

\- ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme esto? Eres extraña. -saltó desde donde estaba- ¿Acaso no leíste lo que tu amiguita me robó?

\- Sí. Lo. Leí.

Se cristalizó y se lanzó contra Mod, pero él logró esquivarla con facilidad. La pelirrosada regresó a su forma original.

\- ¿Por qué debía ser yo tu sujeto de prueba?

\- Niñita tonta... Eras una buena opción.

\- Pero ¿Por qué yo? -demandó más que sólo preguntar.

\- Porque quise.

Mad mod presionó un interruptor de su bastón y se desvaneció. Kole bufó y se alejó hecha una furia.

ღ ღ ღ

\- Estúpido imbésil. Estúpido imbésil. Estúpido imbésil... -murmuraba Kole al regresar a la torre titán y dentro continuó murmurando.

\- ¿Kole? -dijo Robin.

\- ¿Estás bien? -habló Raven con su voz monótona.

\- Estoy bien. -replicó ella amargamente. Masculló algo que nadie pudo entender y se marchó a su habitación.

\- Muy bien... -dijo Cyborg para romper la tensión- ¿Quién quiere una hamburguesa?

ღ ღ ღ

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Kole pudo ver a Jinx de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Kole, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué te pasa?

Kole suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser _yo_ su sujeto de prueba? -Jinx puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡No tengo idea! -le dijo con firmeza- Raven podría volver a entrar en su cabeza, pero no lo hará. La única manera en la que puedes salir de esto es haciendo lo que está escrito en ese documento: ¡Debes decirle a Jericho que lo amas! -Kole palideció- ¡Y no lo niegues!

Suspiró.

\- Pero... ¿Qué tal si yo no le gusto? -Jinx frunció el ceño.

\- ¡RAVEN! -Kole brincó.

\- No grites tan fuerte.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Raven irritada al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿A Jericho le gusta Kole?

\- ¿Es en serio? -miró a Kole estrechando los ojos, ella asintió débilmente. Negó con la cabeza- Como sea. Sólo déjame decirte que está justo frente a ti.

Raven hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse, Jinx sonrió.

\- ¿Ves? -Kole gimió.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. 'Pero' sólo es una palabra que dices cuando sabes lo que debes hacer, pero no quieres hacerlo.

Kole parpadeó asombrada.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Kid flash.

\- Por supuesto. -sonrió.

ღ ღ ღ

\- Kole... -dijo una voz. Ella gimió- Kole... -repitió- Kole, levántate.

Ella parpadeó, Jinx estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

\- Vamos, tenemos que ir a entrenar.

\- ¡Robbie se va a cabrear! -Jinx se rió.

\- ¿Robbie? ¿Cabrear? ¿Sabes?, ese acento te está haciendo decir cosas muy raras

Kole se deslizó el uniforme por la cabeza.

\- Gracias, querida.

Ambas salieron corriendo hacia donde Robin las esperaba impaciente dando golpecitos con el pie. Jinx abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Llegan tarde.

\- Sí, pero fue por muy poco. Técnicamente aún estamos a tiempo. -razonó Kole.

El resto de los titanes ahí se rió por lo bajo. Aunque su acento ya no era nada nuevo, seguía siendo gracioso.

\- Reúnete con Kid Flash, Argenta y Estrella Roja, ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto que sí, querido. -respondió antes de hacer lo que le decían. Podría haber jurado haber visto a Jericho bajar la mirada al verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Jinx, tú estarás con Raven, Rayo y conmigo -ella asintió y se reunió con el grupo al que había sido asignada.

ღ ღ ღ

Habían estado entrenando durante tres horas. Robin se secó el sudor de la frente y comprobó el tiempo.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! -les gritó a los demás- ¡Hora del almuerzo!

El grupo de adolescentes charlaba entre ellos al dirigirse dentro.

* * *

 _Lamento estarme tardando taaanto en actualizar u.u_

 _Como compensación, ahora mismo subiré el capítulo 6 -w-_

 _(Bueno, por eso y porque no sé si seguiré entrando muy seguido en esta página y no quiero que la espera sea muy larga, para que no se pierda el... Encanto de la historia)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Nada de lo que puedas ver aquí me pertenece, yo sólo vine a traducir -w-_

* * *

\- ¿Jericho? -Kole abrió lentamente la puerta- ¿Estás aquí? -asomó la cabeza y sonrió, él la saludó con una mano- Tú... ¿Llegaste a ver lo que decía el documento que Raven de Mad mod? -negó con la cabeza. Se permitió suspirar aliviada. Levantó la mirada y se rió al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro del rubio.

\- Es sólo que... No es nada... ¿Sabías que te ves adorable cuando estás confundido? -él se sonrojó levemente. Ella sonrió y suspiró.

\- E-ese documento decía que... Quien fuera golpeado por Mad mod se quedaría con su acento hasta que... Le confesara a la persona a la que no le dice "querido" que... Ya sabes... Que... Que lo ama.

Él asintió despreocupadamente.

\- _Oh, entonces debe declarársele al muchacho que le gusta y... E-espera... ¿QUÉ?_ -sus ojos verdes se abrieron. Para él, fue tan repentino como un golpe- ¡ _Yo soy el único al que no le ha dicho así!_

\- Kole suspiró.

\- ¿Estás enojado?... ¿Me odias? -él negó con la cabeza. Kole parpadeó- Entonces... ¿Estaría bien si...? ¿Si dijera que...? ¿Que te amo?

Él sonrió y asintió.

\- Hum... -ella se le acercó y lo abrazó suavemente, luego respiró profundamente y le susurró al oído- Te amo.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

De pronto Kole sintió que no podía respirar. Jericho se separó de ella mirándola preocupado. Kole se dejó caer al suelo de esa azotea llevándose una mano al pecho y dejando la otra en el piso y él se arrodilló a su lado, a ella se le cerró la garganta y comenzó a jadear desesperada mientras Jericho le ponía una mano bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Jericho? -dijo por fin... Sin ese acento inglés. Ahogó un grito y se levantó de golpe- ¡El acento! ¡Se ha ido!

Gritó y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás. Se rió.

\- Ups...

ღ ღ ღ

\- ¡Kole! ¡Jericho! -Jinx corrió hacia ellos- ¿Están bien?

\- Sí, estamos bien. -sonrió.

\- ¡Tu voz es normal!

\- Ejem... -Jinx miró a Argenta.

\- Perdón... Quise decir... ¡El acento se fue!

\- ¡Boo-yah! -bueno, creo que ya sabes quién dijo eso- ¿Quién quiere waffles?

\- Oh, ¡Yo, por favor! -dijo Starfire levantando un brazo- Los consumiré con queso gratinado y ese pescado al que conocen como atún. -todos hicieron muecas.

\- Que asco. -murmuró Argenta, cosa que hizo a Kole reír.

\- Muy bien Robin. Paga. -dijo Raven extendiendo una mano, él gruñó y azotó 5 dólares en efectivo en la mano en la pálida mano de su compañera.

\- Gracias. -contó el dinero caminando hacia Chico bestia, y volvió a extender la mano- No olvides que también debes dinero. -el verde refunfuñó al entregarle 20 dólares. Raven sonrió y así siguió recolectando dinero hasta detenerse frente a Jericho y Kole.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo ella riendo.

\- El dinero que esta triste gente les debe.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos decían que ustedes no iban a acabar juntos. Hemos tenido esta apuesta desde el día en que derrotamos a la hermandad del mal. -Kole se volvió a reír.

\- ¿En serio? Pues perdón, pero ¡Ustedes son patéticos! -tomó el dinero y luego la mano de Jericho- Pero gracias. Vamos, Jericho. Vamos de compras.

Él miró nervioso a los demás sobre su hombro mientras se alejaban.

\- Llámalo una cita. -dijo Kid flash detrás de ellos.

Jericho se veía aturdido y emocionado a la vez cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

\- Awww – Dijo enternecida Starfire- Ellos son... ¿Lindos? ¿Se dice así?

Robin se echó a reír.

ღ ღ ღ

Ya después de todo eso, Kole y Jericho estaban sentados en la azotea juntos. Ambos estaban exhaustos por todo lo que había pasado ese día. El sol se había ido y la luna bañaba a ambos jóvenes con su luz.

Kole se recorrió para estar más cerca de él y sus manos se chocaron suavemente, por lo que el rostro del rubio se tiñó de rojo.

Sin decir nada, ella colocó las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Jericho, se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente hasta que después de unos momentos se separó muy lentamente de él y pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera saboreando el momento. Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Lo siento.

Se rió, pero Jericho negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- ¿Significa que somos novios?

Él asintió y la abrazó de forma protectora. Kole suspiró y sonrió en la oscuridad. Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo.

* * *

 _Fue divertido hacer esta traducción... Aunque me tomó demasiado tiempo terminar de publicarla 7n7_

 _ **Sonatika-san:** Gracias por haber dejado reviews :3_

 _Cierto, Kole no sabe disimular unu y Jericho es demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta :v_

 _También me hubiera gustado que hubiera salido más, hubiera tenido mucho peso para la serie y le habría dado sus toques de drama... Y algo de comedia -w-_

 _ **Yamila andrade:** Gracias, qué bueno que te haya gustado :3_

 _Sí se ven tiernos, los fan arts son adorables x3_

* * *

 _Y... Aquí está el final alternativo -w- (Hey, no me mires a mí, fue idea de **Little Miss Juliett x** P )_

* * *

\- ¿Significa que somos novios?

Él asintió y la abrazó de forma protectora. Kole suspiró y sonrió en la oscuridad. Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo.

\- ¡MARATÓN DE PELÍCULAS! ¿Quién quiere palomitas con mantequilla?

La voz de Cyborg los hizo sobresaltarse, pero Jericho señaló hacia la puerta. Su novia sonrió y tomó su mano.

\- Vamos.

* * *

 _Ahora sí, fin :3_


End file.
